


Harness Your Hopes

by kinnie_moment



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, deathsoul rights bc fuk u thats why, god if my irls find this its over for me, i love her asf, if u read the tags ur hot, maka knows everything, pining!!! soul!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_moment/pseuds/kinnie_moment
Summary: death the kid singing challenge go bestie go!ok no but basically soul, maka, kid, liz, and patty all end up on a mission where kid has to sing. it's very stupid but i just got the idea after hearing his va sing!! story will contain proper spelling, grammar, and capitalization don't worry.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Harness Your Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Um pov ur me projecting the skill i wish i had onto my comfort character LMFAO embarrassing for me
> 
> Anyways deathsoul rights babey
> 
> Dtk singing and playing guitar rights babey!!
> 
> This shit probably wont make any sense just bc I threw in some random mission in a random area so i can have an excuse have everyone together and to give Kid a guitar

“The door still won’t budge?” Liz asked from her weapon form.

Kid shook his head, “Not an inch. I’m starting to run out of ideas.”

Soul glanced at Maka for her input, the meister looked just as confused as the rest. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid had been assigned to this mission. Their goal was to explore the abandoned mansion and capture the soul of the witch inside. They had been warned about the tricks that may be present in the house, but this one had been the first the group had been stuck in.

It was a music room with two large windows above the entrance door, providing the room with soft, dim light. Around the room was an array of instruments - violins, flutes, guitars, and a cello. To Soul’s surprise there was no piano. It seemed like it would fit the old fashioned room. 

There were only two doors, the one they entered from and the one they were trying to open. It was closed shut, and appeared to have no door handle. 

Granted, Maka and Kid could probably open it by combining the strongest moves they knew, but it would be silly to waste all that energy on just one door, especially when they could be facing bigger threats up ahead. 

“Is there really nothing else we can do?” Maka asked, looking at the door again, “I mean there has to be a way to open it.”

“Seems it,” Kid said, “But as of right now, I’m out of ideas. We’re probably just missing something, this is a haunted trick mansion. There’s probably something in this room that we’ve yet to discover.”

“Yeah!” Patty chimed in, “We can help you guys look around, I’m sure we can find it if we search together!” 

“Alright then,” Kid said, tossing the twin pistols in the air, “If you insist.”

Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms, landing soundly on their feet.

Liz stretched out her arms, “Alright then, let’s get to searching. I wanna get home as soon as possible, spending the night in this place doesn’t seem fun to me.”

“We were warned about it,” Soul said as he transformed, “Doesn’t sound the best but we’re gonna have to consider it.”

Maka ran a gloved hand along one of the chairs, “If we do end up staying we’re going to have to clean up a bit. There’s dust everywhere.”

“Leave the cleaning to Kid,” Soul said with a grin, “He’ll have the place clean and symmetrical in about 30 seconds.”

Maka let out a laugh as Kid’s head shot up, “It’s not my fault I have standards, Evans.”

Despite the words he picked, Soul knew that Kid wasn’t truly angry at him. They had become closer lately, joking around more often and spending time together outside of missions. 

Soul was starting to notice things about Kid as well, things he used to overlook. The times he fidgets with his rings or the constant adjustment of his dark hair or the light blush that’s crossing his face more often. Kid’s soft laugh, the few times Soul heard it, had quickly become his new favorite sound. 

He stole another glance at the meister, only to see him fussing over the placement of a painting. He was mumbling to himself in annoyance. After a few minutes of struggling he finally set it in place, stepping away slowly.

Liz blinked at him, “Was that really necessary-”

A loud, squeaky laugh cut her off. 

Everyone’s heads spun back to the picture frame as it began to change.

Originally, the painting showed a girl with blonde pigtails sitting in front of a piano, but she suddenly stood up and walked away from the piano. She pressed her face to the front of the painting and Soul was able to get a good look at her. 

She was young, taking on the appearance of a child and she wore a pink nightgown with a frilly lace material around the neck and arm sleeves. 

Her laughter continued as Liz and Kid backed away from the area.

“I was waiting for someone to notice how offcenter I was, wow!” She giggled, “Now I can finally speak with you all.”

“What do you want from us?” Maka asked with a strict tone, “We’ve survived much worse then a haunted mansion so don’t even think about trying something.”

“I’m not going to hurt any of you!” She smiled. “I just want to hear some music.”

Maka glanced towards Soul, “Music? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well this is a music room, isn’t it? Just look around! You’ll all be able to pass by freely if you just play me some good music.”

“Is that really all you want?” Liz asked, raising an eyebrow, “Just one stupid song?”

“Well it can’t be stupid,” The girl cackled, “Of course, I expect it to be good song, and I do have specific standards.”

“And may I ask what those standards are?” Kid chimed in.

The girl smiled and adjusted her dress, “Well, it must be played correctly, I expect every note to be hit just as it was intended. And I would prefer it to be a happier song with an upbeat tune. My life has been very sad lately, I would appreciate something to cheer me up. If I become sad, I become angry and I’m not sure you all would like me angry.”

 _Nobody ever said we liked you like this,_ Soul thought.

“And lastly,” The girl smiled, “It has to be an instrument in this room. These are my favorite ones, and I would like to hear someone play them again since it’s been so long.”

Soul glanced back at the instruments in the corner. Violins, flutes, guitars, and a cello. He couldn’t play any of these, and neither could anyone else in the group.

“I don’t think that should be a problem!” The girl said, wandering around the area of her painting, “I’ll leave you all to decide who’s going to play!”

She turned away from the group, suddenly very interested in the details carved into her piano bench.

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Maka asked, “None of us can play these things. Are we just gonna be stuck here forever?”

“Seems like it,” Soul said, “Unless someone feels like picking up a new instrument.”

Patty wandered off, looking back at the instruments, “Hey sis, doesn’t this guitar look like the one Kid has at home? Same shape and everything!”

Everyone’s heads shot up at the same time. Liz turned to her sister and smiled, “Hey look at that, it does. Kid why don’t you just play something so we can continue on with this mission?”

“Yeah we haven’t heard you play in forever!” Patty cried out, clinging to his arm, “Pleaseeee?” She begged.

Soul felt a grin tug at his lips, “You play guitar? I had no idea.”

Kid looked away, “Well, I’ve never mentioned it but yes, it was a hobby I had picked up.”

“Great!” Maka said, “Then just play for her and we'll be on our way without any problems.”

“Er,” Kid mumbled, fidgeting with his rings, “I haven’t played in forever, and I was never that notable to begin with-”

“Come on,” Liz said, coming up next to Kid, “You always do this. Give yourself more credit. One song won’t be a big deal.”

“Yeah!” Patty agreed, moving to take the guitar off the wall.

Kid began to blush, “You’re both out of your mind if you think I’m going to-”

“Listen,” Soul cut in, “Nobody likes being put on the spot but we really need you to play something.”

Kid’s eyes darted up to meet Soul’s and he sighed in defeat, “Fine, but only to get us out of here.”

Soul grinned as Patty handed Kid the guitar she had pointed out earlier. She smiled wide, “We haven’t heard you play in forever, we missed it!”

“Check to see if it’s in tune,” Liz said, “We don’t know how old this thing is.” 

The girl in the painting whipped her head around and crossed her arms. She huffed, looking at Liz, “I’ll have you know it should be perfectly fine! Just because nobody’s played it in awhile doesn’t mean it hasn’t been taken care of.”

Soul could hardly see how that was a truthful statement, but he decided it would be better to drop the subject. 

“Now,” she said, looking over at Kid, “May we start? I’m beginning to feel bored.”

Kid quietly took a seat, lifting the guitar, “If you insist,”

Everyone waited in anticipation as Kid slowly brought his fingers up to the correct positions. Slowly, he took a deep breath and began to play.

A slow beat filled the room, starting quiet and becoming louder. Patty let out an excited giggle and Liz grinned.

Maka raised an eyebrow and Soul shrugged. They had no idea what to expect. Kid played well, but he was only a few notes in and they would surely be in trouble if his voice didn’t meet the young girl’s standards. 

Soul turned his eyes back to Kid, who was playing carefully. After a few beats, he finally began to sing.

_“Harness your hopes on just one person,_  
_Because you know a harness_  
_Was only made for one.”_

Soul blinked a few times. 

_Oh._

_“Don't telegraph your passes,_  
_You'll end up with molasses._  
_Cauterized in syrup,_  
_And syrup and molasses.”_

Kid moved his fingers along the instrument as if he’d been doing it for his entire life. 

_“And I'm checking out the asses,_  
_The assets that attract us._  
_To anything that moves,_  
_We're deep inside the grooves.”_

Kid’s voice absolutely exceeded Soul’s expectations. It was soft but rough around the edges when it needed to be and when Kid lifted his eyes to look at Soul it sent a small chill down the weapon’s spine.

_“And it's time to shake the rations,_  
_'Cause someone's gonna cash in._  
_The plot it turns again,_  
_The reference starts at ten.”_

Soul glanced in Maka’s direction to see her smiling knowingly at him. She had definitely caught him staring at Kid. Very uncool.

_“Well, show me_  
_A word that rhymes with Pavement,_  
_And I won't kill your parents,_  
_And roast them on a spit.”_

Kid’s eyes fell closed as he continued to play from memory. He didn’t seem as tense and nervous as before as he finally allowed himself to enjoy the music.

_“And a-don't you try to etch it,_  
_Or permanently sketch it,_  
_Or you're gonna catch a bad bad cold._

_And the freaks have stormed the White House,_  
_I moved into a lighthouse._  
_It's on a scenic quay,_  
_It's oh so far away.”_

Kid’s voice was smooth, practically curling around each word. Soul decided it was his new favorite sound.

_“Far away from the beginning,_  
_The shroud is made of linen._  
_The yearling took your purse,_  
_The goth kid has a hearse._

The sun had shifted enough that the soft golden streaks of light had piled into the room and highlighting Kid’s face. 

_Heart-breaking,_  
_Earth-quaking,_  
_Kiwis they are home baking,_  
_Minds wide open truly.”_

As he played the last note, Kid let it echo out before opening his eyes and lifting them back to the painting, “There. Was that enough to meet your standards?”

The girl in the painting was still frozen in shock. She smiled wide and was unable to contain her excitement, “Yes! Yes that was exactly what I desired to hear today it was wonderful!”

“Great,” Kid said with a monotone expression, “Then we’re done here. Please let us proceed.”

The girl frowned, “But I want to hear you play more!” She cried.

Kid sent an angry glance at her, “I played a song like you asked. Now let us go.”

“Well, I suppose I should,” She said, the frown still on her face. She waved a hand and suddenly two door knobs appeared where there was once nothing.

With a quick adjustment of his shirt, Kid stepped forward reaching out to open it. 

“Hey, Soul,” Maka said, stepping forward to join the rest of the group, “You can pick your jaw up off the floor now. We’ve gotta go, you can fawn over him later.”

Soul nearly slapped her, quickly checking to make sure nobody else had heard her. To his horror, Kid had looked back at the two and gave Soul a small grin.

Kid turned around again and followed his weapons through the door.

Maybe Kid had been blushing because of Maka’s remark. Maybe he caught Soul staring at him in admiration when he played. Maybe he didn’t mind that much. 

Maybe he would want to play for Soul. Maybe he had already written lyrics about the weapon.

Maybe he would be brave enough to show him one day. Maybe Soul would want to listen.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Can u tell i didn’t know how to end this LMFAO chile anyways…… i also didn't proof read so apologies if there's spelling mistakes
> 
> Also i didn't do the whole song because i am lazy as shit amen. And i didn’t write tsubaki or black star because…. You guessed it! I am lazy as shit
> 
> Sorry if this was ooc i watched soul eater like last year and this is my first time writing them. But most of the deathsoul on here is straight up gross nsfw so i'm here to carry the entire deathsoul fandom but not sexualizing 14 year olds whos excited 
> 
> And i kinda wanna make this a little more than a oneshot??? I’m not sure tho so please give ur opinions i would appreciate it asf <3
> 
> Lyrics are from harness your hopes by pavement!! a random song choice but for some reason whenever i hear it i think of kid idk
> 
> One last thing…. Did yall know dtk’s va actually sings?????? Because i found that out while writing this so theres ur fun fact.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading <3 lmk if i should do more deathsoul stuff!! :)


End file.
